


All This and Heaven Too

by never_hidden



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_hidden/pseuds/never_hidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester met the Doctor when he was very young, and he never really forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very shippy, at least not at first. I haven't written much of it yet.

Sam was seven the first time he saw the blue box. It spun through the sky, just lighter than the swath of indigo above him, but gone before he could blink. He wrote it off as a shooting star distorted by his lack of sleep and proceeded to erase it from his thoughts. 

He was nine when it appeared again. But this time, instead of blinking out of sight into the midnight sky, it parked. Beside their car, where Sam was to wait while Dad and Dean went off to talk to a witness. Sam was convinced he was hallucinating, or something was playing a trick, and just as he was about to shout for his father, the tall, oddly dressed man stepped out of the door, looking just as bewildered as Sam felt. 

“Hello! Who are you? And what day is it?” Sam just stared. He wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers, and he had a feeling Dad would throw a fit over this one especially. But he just couldn’t help it. 

“I’m… I’m Sam and it’s Wednesday.” 

“Yes, but what year?” 

“…It’s 1992.” 

“1992, you say? Odd, not what I was aiming for, my ship seems to have different ideas however; Sam, you said? How old are you, Sam? You don’t look very scared.” 

Sam’s chin jerked up defiantly, hair falling in his eyes a little, trying for Dean’s ain’t-scared-of-nothin’ face, but failing to look any kind of intimidating. 

“I’ve seen scarier things than you.” 

The man looked only interested, if not slightly amused. He ran a finger over his bowtie (and Sam couldn’t help but wonder who the hell wore a bowtie) for a moment before leaning down to look at Sam more closely. 

“Have you now? Tell me Sam, what have you seen?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever does.” Sam sighed a little, sliding down on the side of the car, arms crossing stubbornly over his chest. 

“Oh, I bet I would. I believe everybody.” 

“That’s stupid. People lie.” 

“Not as many as you might think.” Sam’s eyes narrowed before he looked behind the man, glancing over the tall blue box. 

“What’s that?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever does.” 

“I’d believe you.” He retorted, the edge of a smirk against his mouth despite his attempt at a straight face. The tall man grinned a little and leaned towards him, whispering conspiratorially in his ear. 

“It’s a time machine. I can take you anywhere you want to go.” 

Something in Sam perked up, listening harder. Anywhere. Sam could escape. He could be normal. But as much as Sam wanted that, this man couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. And besides, that would mean leaving Dean, and that thought put all others out of his mind. Sam huffed, pushing the man back with a small hand, glaring up at him. 

“You’re lying.” 

“No I’m not!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest like an upset child. “I’ll prove it! Just give me…” he checked his watch quickly, “five minutes and I’ll prove it to you. Trust me. I’m the Doctor.” And before Sam could protest, the man had slid back into his blue box and it was disappearing before his very eyes. 

The Doctor never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

They were working a case. It was a simple haunting, an in-and-out job that the boys were thankful for these days. Something that they didn’t have to think about too much and for once, everything felt normal. Right. Dean wasn’t smiling much these days and it was like a weight off Sam’s shoulders every time he did. 

It had been a long time since Sam had thought of the Doctor and the blue box. Life had swallowed up his childhood, his imagination, his innocence. But he had never really forgotten. The Doctor’s grin and the sound of the box and sometimes the whisper of his name crawled into his dreams. It was still there, deep in his subconscious. 

Sam was still waiting. 

And it was here, at this unsuspecting suburban home, when the sound that echoed in his dreams suddenly pierced the air. And before him, fading in and out of thin air, before it materialized before him, was that same blue box. The one that had spun across the sky when he was seven, the one that no one believed he saw when he was nine. And inside was just one more person who had let him down. He should have run. He should have walked in that house, grabbed Dean and told him that they needed to get the hell out of dodge, but he didn’t. 

Sam stood there as stock-still as he had when he was a kid. 

And then… and then the Doctor stepped out. Grinning just as he had so long ago, wearing that same ridiculous outfit, with the pants that were just a bit too short and the same stupid bowtie. 

“Oh, hello there! I’m looking for a little boy, about this tall… seen him? Brown hair, name is Sam. My ship said he’d be here. He ran off before I got a chance to come back for him.” The Doctor appeared to suddenly realize he was rambling, because he clapped his hands together and looked back at Sam with a grin. “Have you seen him?” 

Sam didn’t know how to answer. For once, he was completely at a loss for how to address the situation and after a long minute (after which he was sure the Doctor thought Sam must be handicapped) he spoke. 

“I’m Sam.” 

The Doctor blinked for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. 

“No, no, I’m looking for a nine year old Sam, thought it is nice to meet you.” 

A short, breathy laugh escaped Sam as he ran his fingers through his hair before meeting the Doctor’s eyes. 

“No. Doctor. I’m Sam.” 

The silence that followed was priceless as Sam watched the Doctor’s face go from shocked to disbelieving to confused in a matter of seconds. Something like anger was burning slow in Sam’s stomach, something that tasted like betrayal and as much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn’t.

“Bit longer than five minutes, Doc.” 

“I… suppose so.” 

He was truly surprised; Sam could read that in every line on his face. The Doctor took a step back, having to look up at Sam just a bit, and Sam couldn’t hardly believe that the Doctor used to be so tall to him. And yet even now, Sam felt somewhat intimidated by the Doctor’s presence, by his air of importance. 

“My Lord how you’ve grown. You’re a giant! How long has it been, anyways?” 

Sam just rolled his eyes, shoving his oversized hands in his pocket, shrugging a little.

“I don’t know. Eighteen years? Nineteen?” Sam knew how long it had been, oddly enough. It was as if his brain had been keeping track for him over all these long years. It was nineteen years and five minutes since he and the Doctor had first met. 

“I’m terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, Sam.” 

“Oh, you’re sorry. Right.” Sam didn’t mean to snap. But now that he had, he couldn’t help but let the anger out, arms crossing hard over his chest they way they had when he was a boy. “I waited for you, Doctor. I was going to get out. You never came back.” Sam hadn’t realized how much he had counted on the Doctor. How much he had truly believed he was going to escape. 

“Time travel is a bit tricky see; you were nine years old five minutes ago!” The Doctor was a little exasperated, drumming his fingers on his arm, staring at Sam with some indignancy. “You try flying a temperamental TARDIS and see how accurate you are.” 

Sam just shook his head, trying hard not to explode with the sheer force of the pent up frustration. 

“You lied to me.” 

“I most certainly did not! That was five minutes for me! Well, a bit more than five minutes, but not nineteen years! I’m here now.” 

Sam just rolled his eyes, taking a step backwards. 

“You should just go.” 

“Sam—” 

“Leave.” Sam snapped, turning around and starting to walk back towards the house, eyes shutting tight as he listened to the sound of soft footsteps walking away and the sound of the blue box disappearing. 

“The hell was that?” Dean’s muffled voice came from the doorway and Sam glanced over at his brother, whose mouth was predictably full. 

“Dunno. Train maybe?” Sam shrugged, putting on a smile for Dean. They had enough on their plate without the reappearance of Sam’s childhood delusion, and goddamn, Sam didn’t need one more ray of hope where it did not exist.


End file.
